


Within the Trees

by Serenity_Ribbon



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Doriath, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:42:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25369294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity_Ribbon/pseuds/Serenity_Ribbon
Summary: Galadriel learns much in Doriath.
Relationships: Galadriel | Artanis & Melian
Comments: 3
Kudos: 8
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Within the Trees

**Author's Note:**

  * For [guileheroine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/guileheroine/gifts).



Galadriel’s years under the great trees of Doriath were fruitful. She had initially travelled there simply to be among her kinsmen, but upon coming into Thingol’s kingdom and seeing the great working of magic that protected it, she had sought out Melian. Her lessons of lore and magic were insightful, but the more important lessons, in Galadriel’s mind, were the ones of diplomacy and the management of the kingdom. Those lessons were the ones she cherished and took to heart, for she hoped she would rule her own realm someday with as much grace as Melian and Thingol did theirs.


End file.
